My Beloved
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: "Each moment I spent with Tang Shen made me feel loved and at ease. It was a peaceful time in my life and I loved my wife very dearly. I wanted our happiness to never fade. In fact, I only fell harder in love with my beloved, etching it forever into my heart." A Yoshi/Shen romance oneshot.


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for not updating much this week. I was going to update Torn Ties, but I lost the chapter. Pretty upset over it, but all I can do now is rewrite it. However, I did work on this as well. Special thanks to Andrea O' Down for reading this and helping me edit. She's awesome! Also, shoutout to my tumblr followers for being awesome ^.^ Well, I'll stop yapping and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sweet aroma of my gyokuro seeped into my nose as I held the cup firmly in my hands. A smile was spread across my face from gazing at my beloved. Her raven colored hair shined in the candlelight, and she sat opposite of me, staring back into my eyes. _Oh, how I loved her._ The urge to stroke her cheek overcame me, so I sat down my cup and reached out my hand.

Her soft skin was warm to the touch. As I cupped my hand against her cheek, she let out a slight giggle. Every time I heard her voice, it was as if magic flowed into my ears. With a fluid motion, I lifted my hand from the side of her face and brought it down to her chin. Leaning forward, I brought my other hand and gripped hers as I stole a kiss from her sweet lips.

Her lips were moist from the tea and the taste still lingered. When I pulled away, I could see her face turn a rosy color. She eased her eyes shut and I could tell she was taken off guard.

"Oh Yoshi…" she whispered in a low awed voice.

"My dearest…" I cooed back, wanting to hear her speak even more.

I then took both of her small dainty hands and placed them in mine. With affection, I began to play with her fingers. Before long, I could hear her voice starting to vibrate within her throat, preparing to sing. As soon as she eased her eyes open, her lips began to move.

Immediately, I ceased my movements and then gripped her hands tenderly. I felt lost in another world as her voice danced around my ears. In fact, I felt absorbed in her almond color eyes that shined brilliantly from the warm candle glow. _If only this moment could last forever._

Her song was drawing closer to the end, and I leaned forward in anticipation. Every single word pulled at my heart, making me fall deeper in love. Tang Shen obviously saw my excitement, because the corners of her lips tilted upwards and a pink hue resided in her cheeks.

Then the moment came where she whispered melodiously "Itsumo aishiteru."

My own voice uttered "Itsumo aishiteru" as I planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

In response, she pressed her lips into my own cheek. I then stood up and strolled over, making my way behind her. My beloved gathered to her feet, and I wrapped my arms around her. Compared to me, she was slender and petite. Her warmth seeped into me, and then I took my hand and brushed her hair to the side.

I lowered my head to the nape of her neck and left a trail of kisses. The lower I went, the more she giggled. She was always ticklish there, but I enjoyed the beautiful sound that came with the tender softness. Once I had my fill of kissing, I let her hair fall back into place. Then I pulled her in tighter while nestling my face in her sleek hair. It smelled just like the strong herbal scent of my favorite tea. Her sweetness completely filled me as I cherished the moment.

"It is getting late," she stated with a yawn.

Taking notice of her yawn, I released her and stretched. "Well, let us turn in for the night. Tomorrow will bring us another lovely day."

After we had blown out the candles, I reached for her hand and led her down the veranda. We made our way to our bedroom and eased inside. As she changed into her nightgown, I pulled out our futons and laid them side by side in the middle of the floor. The window to my left had a wonderful view of the garden, and in the night sky, I could see many stars present.

I turned my head towards Tang Shen and held my arms out, waiting for her to come to bed. She took little steps while giving me a teasing smile, then picked up her feet and threw herself into my embrace. Laughter escaped my throat as I eased her down onto the soft cushions.

In a swift motion, I wrapped my arm around her and snuggled up to her. My head laid upon her chest, and I could hear the beautiful beating of her heart.

"Yoshi, I did not even get the chance to get settled," she whined in a soft voice.

I could not help, but chuckle. "That is the point," I replied as pulled onto her tighter.

Her hands began to stroke my hair.

_I loved it when she did that._

Feelings of peace resided over me. Every second that I spent with my wife filled me with joy. However, there were times I felt other things.

Lifting my head up, I moved my hand up her back and supported her. Her hands ceased their movements in my hair, and fell down to my shoulders. Passion burned in her eyes, which reflected the very same passion etched onto my face. As I drew closer to her face, her hands gripped onto me tighter while she pulled me in.

_Even in the dark, her wonderful skin shone brightly. I wanted to touch every centimeter of her body._

I was suddenly met with her soft, delicate lips. Desire rose within me that I could no longer contain, so I tugged at her nightgown and she pulled at my cotton yukata. The heat from within both of us filled the air as we ravished in each other.

* * *

Easing down onto the edge of the veranda, I wrapped my arm around my beautiful wife. Just as I had said, the next day was just as lovely. One of our favorite pastimes was to sit and stare out into the garden in the morning, before I went about my daily training.

The garden was one of many of Tang Shen's favorite things. There was a circular clearing in the center that served many purposes such as training and meditation. However, the plants that spread out along the place around it, were sweet on the eyes. Large azaleas were pressed up against the thick barks of the larger trees. The azaleas were in bloom, adding a purple coloration to the vast green scape.

The Trees had a thick amount of leaves, providing cover for the local song birds. Yellow flowers were also speckled throughout the lushness of the plants, adding their own voice. Shrubs were trimmed finely along the edge of the tall fence in the back.

"I want to add more plants to the garden,." Tang Shen whispered softly in my ear.

My eyes soaked up the view before us and I contemplated on what she had said. Then pulling her in closer, I replied, "It would be nice to add more variation. Perhaps something red to match your lovely lips?" My voice was low; however, I held a cheeky smile. I could not help, but turn my attention away from the garden and shift it towards her face.

The morning sun was beaming down, casting light onto the area, illuminating everything. Our skins glowed as we bathed in the light. _She was beautiful…I could have gazed upon her all day while holding her in my arms._ My thoughts were tender ones, but they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Snapping back into focus, I realized that it was time for my daily routine. After giving Tang Shen a quick peck on the cheek, I slid off the edge and planted my feet on the ground. She dipped her head towards me and got up to start her routine as well. Both of my eyes were locked onto her figure, and followed as she darted out of view. Then suddenly, I heard a loud throat clearing noise, which prompted me to turn around.

"I trust you won't stand around like a fool today, Yoshi?"

The corner of my lip twitched at the remark. "No Saki, I can assure you of that." I folded my arms and stared at my longtime friend.

Standing before me, he crossed his arms as well and held his cocky smile that he always had. We practically had grown up together, and I considered him my brother. I knew how he thought and how he worked, and I could tell just by the way he stood, that I would definitely have a good workout today.

_I see that you are full of yourself as always._ At the thought, I had to restrain myself from chuckling, so that I would not have to listen to any nonsense.

Exhaling, I unfolded my arms and stretched them above my head. "Well, let us stretch before we spar," I stated as I inhaled deeply.

Saki let out a grunt, and stepped over towards the clearing. He immediately dropped down and stretched out his legs, and I did the same. As I stretched out each muscle, I could feel my body unwind and move with ease. A satisfied smile found its way to my face. Then a breeze picked up, ruffling my hair and even messing up my partner's. Scoffing, he smoothed it back into place, but I happened to welcome the fresh air.

Minutes passed as we thoroughly stretched our limbs, then we stood up straight and faced each other. Silence was in the air, but it was broken as the sound of singing echoed through the air, coming from the house. I let the music seep into my ears for a moment with my eyes eased shut. Then I realized that now was not the time for that and I whipped them back open. Instantly, I saw a strange look on my friend's face.

His eyes were glazed over, and his lips were slightly parted in awe. After a few seconds, he noticed that I was staring and immediately regained his composure. Only now, there was something strange in his eyes.

I frowned. _What was that about?_

Shaking my head slightly, I shrugged it off and focused. We both stood up straight and bowed, but his was not nearly in form as it should have been. I lowered my eyelids in annoyance, but I knew that this was how Saki was.

"Haj-"

Before I could even finish speaking, Saki rushed towards me and swept his leg upwards. I barely had time to dodge as his kick cut through the air, barely missing my face. A hard frown formed on my face while I parried against another attack. Blow after blow, his strikes held power behind them.

"You. Are. Being. Arrogant,." I managed to say in a forceful tone between each dodge.

However, Saki ignored me and continued to press on. This was supposed to be a simple spar, but he did not even give the chance to speak_._ Frustration began to take its hold on me, so I started taking him seriously. With one misstep, he was able to land a sharp jab into my right side, causing me let out a quick yelp. I stumbled a bit and then regained my footing.

Then I dropped down quickly and tried to attack from below. Instantly, he grabbed my arms before my punch could land. It was then that I saw fury burn in his dark eyes. Using his strength, he threw me over his shoulder and slammed me to the ground. The impact shot through my body, causing me to spasm a bit in the grass.

Mustering up my voice, I shouted "Yame!"

It was as if words could not reach him, because he stood over me preparing to strike. His face had turned into some otherworldly mask, totally consumed by anger. This had never happened before, and I feared that I could not reach him. He pinned me down with his feet, putting all his weight on my arms.

"Saki, this is madness! Snap out of it!" I cried as I struggled beneath him.

Finally, recognition flashed in his eyes. His facials instantly softened and his arm trembled.

"Yoshi…I don't know what came over me…" He whispered.

A breath of relief passed my lips and I relaxed a bit. "It is alright. Now, can you please let me up?"

Saki quickly removed his feet off my arms, and leaned forward, reaching out his hand. Then suddenly, he clenched his fingers shut and withdrew the offering. His gaze was held upwards, and his facial expression went cold

"Is everything alright out here?" Tang Shen called from the opening in the house. "Yoshi, are you hurt?"

I tipped my head upwards, and I could see her worried expression as she leaned against the wall, peering from around the corner.

"I am fine. I will be with you in a moment," I replied calmly, wanting to put her at ease.

Leaning upwards, I returned my attention to Saki, who stood still. I could see the turmoil in his eyes and I instantly knew what all this had been about.

He was still gripped by jealousy.

Gathering to my feet, I stood before my friend. Instead of feeling anger for what he had just done, I felt sorry; I was genuinely concerned about him. I reached out my hand to grip his shoulder, but the moment my fingers brushed against his dark yukata, he shrugged it off.

"I'm done here for today," he grumbled under his breath. Saki refused to meet my eyes, but I could see many conflicting things etched across his reddened face.

As stubborn as he was, I knew that him running would not solve anything.

"My friend, it does not have to be this way."

This time he whipped his eyes to focus on me. Folding his arms, he sneered at me.

"You're right, Yoshi…it doesn't have to be this way." There was disgust in his voice and at that, he turned and stormed off.

Confusion welled up inside of me, prompting me to follow behind him. "Wait, what does that even mean?" My voice called to him, but the distance between us grew. "Saki!"

"Dear, just let him go."

Tang Shen had climbed down onto the lawn and came up behind me. I could feel her grip onto my clothing, pulling on me to stop. All of my movements came to a halt, and I watched as my friend darted out of view. Then I turned around and faced my wife with disappointment on my face.

In her eyes, I could see that she was also worried. Taking my hands, I cradled hers and held them tight.

"Tang Shen, I am concerned for Saki. I do not wish to let this fester."

My wife shook her head and implored me. "Yoshi as much as you care about him, I think it is best to leave him be. He has been…acting strange for a while now." There was a bit of hesitation in her voice, and I could feel her palms starting to sweat.

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "Is there something I should know about?"

She bit her lower lip while her brows furrowed. In the end she sighed and relaxed her face. "No, it is all good." Then she pressed her head against my chest. "I'm sure that he will come around eventually," she whispered in a soft voice.

Letting go of her hands, I placed mine on her back and rubbed. However, I wasn't entirely convinced, but I knew if I pressed, nothing would come from it. She would tell me what bothered her when she was ready. I was sure about that.

The breeze picked up again and stroked us as I stood with her in my arms. I could not help, but worry for my dear friend and wonder what was bothering my sweet wife.

Tang Shen squeezed onto me, pressing herself closer to me. Even if things got rough, I knew that I would always have her by my side.

"I love you," she mumbled into my chest.

I brought my lips close to her ears, allowing her sweet scent to fill my nose.

"I love you too," I whispered back to her.

Her love seeped into me, and I held onto her tighter. The sun bathed us in its warm glow as we stood in our garden. In the leaves of the trees, the birds began their songs. It was as if peace had spread over the garden onto us, comforting us in our time of need.

_Indeed, love is the greatest magic of all. Is there nothing it cannot heal? _I thought.

I leaned back and cupped my wife's face. "Come, let us make some tea to calm our nerves. I will meditate afterwards." My voice was in a hushed whisper, but my face held a calming smile.

She gripped my hands and dipped her head. "That sounds good."

Then she led the way back into the house, pulling me along behind her. We still had to keep to our routines, and it was said that a busy mind kept negative thoughts away.

* * *

In the following weeks, I tried to reach out to Saki. Each attempt failed, and he would not listen or even speak to me. A rift had formed; one that I could see growing wider. However, Tang Shen could have been right on me needing to let him come around on his own.

After all, I had an obligation to my wife as well as my friend. My beloved wanted to eat lunch out in the garden. She laid out a soft red blanket with a white blossom pattern. I watched as she settled on the blanket, and I felt captivated by her beauty. She was wearing a simple white blouse with a long flowy navy colored skirt. Her slippers had been removed and set aside. She looked at me and, patted the area across from her, beckoning me to join her.

With the bentos in my hands, I slowly knelt down before her and carefully placed our lunches on the blanket. Normally we would eat inside, but she had insisted that today it was too nice outside to sit indoors. With her smile that shone so brilliantly, how could I possibly say no?

I instantly noticed that her attention was focused on the plants around. The azaleas had withered away, but at her suggestion, we had planted some more flowers. Now there was a wider variety of colors, from white roses to simple pink lilies. A butterfly would drift by occasionally, but the songbirds were active. Their chirps and tweets could be heard from the thickness of the leaves above.

Yes, it was a wonderful day out. I understood why Tang Shen had been so excited for today. Shifting my weight, I scooted closer to her. She didn't seem to notice, since she was staring off into space. For the last couple of days I had noticed that she would daze off occasionally, and sometimes she would hold a troubled expression.

I glanced upwards and noticed today was not nearly as sunny; clouds floated by lazily in the blue sky. I still wondered what was troubling my wife, and curiosity got the best of me. As I watched the clouds,I contemplated on how I could ask her about what was troubling her.

Then I grabbed her bento and held it out to her. "Are you ready to eat?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

She quickly whipped her head so that our eyes met. Her hands gripped her box taking it from my hands.

"Yes, dear." She pulled away from my gaze and carefully removed the lid from her lunch box..

I then slid the lid off of my own box and set it down beside me. The chopsticks were on top, and I picked them up gingerly while thinking about what I wanted to eat first. Our lunch consisted of rice, salmon, and carrots with some broccoli. Deciding I wanted to dig into the vegetables first, I tenderly plucked up a piece of broccoli with my utensils. As I chewed on the rich green, I noticed my wife merely shifted through her food with her sticks while she chewed on her bottom lip.

I knew that I should have tact, so I remained quiet as I made my way through my lunch. Finally, she exhaled deeply and ate some of her salmon. Seeing her eat something made me glad, since it was not good to skip meals. However, I was not quite sure if she knew that she still had her brows furrowed.

We silently ate and once we finished, I set my box down and cupped my hands together. Then l released them and brought myself closer to her, so that our sides were barely touching. I saw that she was staring off into space once again, so I grabbed her hand.

Tang Shen smiled at me apologetically and gave me a peck on the cheek as she rested her head against my shoulder. Once more, I could smell the sweet scent that reminded me of my favorite tea. Taking her thin delicate fingers, she stroked the rough skin on my hands.

"Yoshi…I have something that I have been meaning to tell you." Her sweet voice was hushed.

She sat up and gripped my hands tightly. Her almond colored eyes gazed upon me with love, and I could see they were starting to water. My stomach tightened; I was not completely sure where this was going. There was a pink hue starting to show on her cheeks as her lips drew into a smile.

"I wasn't quite sure how to tell you earlier, but I am ready now." She paused for a moment, and placed my hands against her abdomen. Then with giddiness she said "I am going to have your child."

A wave of shock hit me, followed by joy. My own eyes watered up, and I could not help, but gasp.

"That is wonderful!" I called out, unable to hold back my excitement.

I lifted my hands and brought her close to me before I kissed her soft lips. I was going to be a father!

I could feel Tang Shen tremble in my embrace, and I quickly cupped her face. She wasn't upset, on the contrary, she was crying tears of joy.

Honestly, I had not been expecting such great news. In fact, I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I rubbed her back and whispered calming words into her ears. Then suddenly, an idea clicked in my head. Gathering myself up to my feet, I went over to the light pink lily, and plucked a blossom. With haste, I walked back over to my wife and knelt down. Carefully, I placed the flower in her hair, accenting her beauty.

"I love you," I cooed.

"I love you too," she replied in a lovely tone.

I gazed up to the trees. My heart was filled to the brim with all sorts of amazing feelings. Many things drifted passed my mind, but I could see that the future was going to be bright and that I would get to spend it with my beloved as well as my child.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Here are some translations: **

**Itsuma Aishiteru = I will always love you**

**Gyokuro = An expensive type of green tea**

**Bento = Lunch Box**

**Yukata = Type of Clothing worn in Japan**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. It's based off of my drabble "Sweet Memory" that can be found in Side Stories here on the site or on my Tumblr page. I've never written in first person point of view, so I thought I would give it a shot. Also, I really wanted to write about the good part in Splinter's life when he was still with his wife. Thank you all for taking the time to read and follow me as well! Feel free to leave any feedback, since I really appreciate it!**

**I'll try to get something updated soon in the meantime ^.^**


End file.
